simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Aaron26968/Simpsons Movie Event?
It's pretty obvious this would come soon...It isn't coming soon though....But if it ever does, here are some ideas that would be B.A to have in the game. ''Quests The Simpsons Movie Parts 1-20 Walkthrough Part 1: Later... (Collin's Quest Line) Love's in The Book! Parts 1-6 Walkthrough Part 1: Later... (Spider Pig's Quest Line) Spider Pig, Spider Pig... Parts 1-7 Walkthrough Part 1: Later... (Once you unlock 1 E.P.A member) They're Going to Kill Us! (One Part only) Part 1 (Only Part): ''Beginning ''(Green Day Quest Line) Hey Look, it Doesn't Float Parts 1-8 Walkthrough Part 1: Make sure you have all of the Green Day people out and about in your town for this quest to activate.) ''Beginning Later... ''(Homer the Stunt-Man Quest Line) Let's Break our Bones Just for Money! Parts 1-6 Costumes Homer the Stunt-Man (After watching the part where Homer rode on the bike at the big sphere thingy. I decided to add a costume. Homer in a stunt man outfit. Characters Collin (Lisa's love interest in the movie) Unlock him once you complete The Simpsons Move Pt. 3 Character Set: More Kids Voiced: Yes Spider Pig (Homer's Bada$$ pig) Cost: 60 Picture: Character Set: More Animals and Pets Voiced: Yes E.P.A Member #1-#15 (E.P.A members led by Russ Cargill.) Unlock each and every one of the S.W.A.T members by beating certain quest lines throughout the event. (These are NPC's though...) Character Set: S.W.A.T Members, More S.W.A.T Members, Even More S.W.A.T Members. Voiced: No Squirrels (Randomly appears in your rivers, and then they turn into Thousand-Eyed Squirrel) Voiced: No Thousand-Eyed Squirrel Cost: 20 Character Set: More Exotic Animals and Pets Voiced: No Billie Joe Armstrong Unlock him By: Buying and Placing the Green Bay Barge Character Set: Green Day Voiced: No Mike Dirnt (NPC) Unlock him By: Buying and Placing the Green Bay Barge Character Set: Green Day Voiced: No Tre Cool (NPC) Unlock him By: Buying and Placing the Green Bay Barge Character Set: Green Bay Voiced: No Jason White (NPC) Unlock him By: Buying and Placing the Green Bay Barge Character Set: Green Bay Voiced: No Buildings Green Day Barge (The one Green Day did their concert on Lake Springfield.) '''Regular' or Premium?: Regular Cost: 5,000 Unlock once you start "Hey Look, it Doesn't Float!" Pt. 1 ''Decorations Pig Crap Container '''Regular' or Premium?: Premium Cost: 45 Improves: Vanity rating. Gives 1.50% better money, and XP. Level Unlocked: 5 Jobs Involved: Make Homer Get rid of Pig Crap. (Funny Animation) Time: 4:00:00 ''Secret Exit Sandbox (The one Homer uses to sink in it and Middle Finger everyone. The funny part was that he was slowly sinking in it....Nice try Homer...) '''Regular' or Premium?: Regular Cost: 300 Improves: Vanity Rating. Level unlocked: 5 Jobs Involved: Make Homer F the world. (Funny Animation) Time: 8:00:00{}{}Make (Any Kid) play in the sandbox....and sink. (Funny Animation) Time: 2:00:00 ''The Waste Lake (This is where homer drops all of the pig crap, which causes the lake to become nuclear... '''Regular' or Premium?: Regular Cost: 350 Jobs Involved: Make Homer Dump Pig Crap. (Funny Animation) Time: 12:00:00 REQUIRES: Pig Crap Container ''Plot Springfield is trapped in a giant dome after what Homer has done...Idiot Homer...Now, it's up to your stinky finger to save Springfield and help Homer with all of his quests! (Hopefully you beat this event easily...I doubt it though...) Features *'A giant dome is surrounding your Springfield, and you can't visit neighbors or go to other towns. (Your Social rate won't go down though.)' *'Buy the Secret Exit Sandbox to escape your Springfield and visit others.' *'On the Neighbors screen, there's a giant dome around any of your friends towns. To go into the town, tap on it 10 times to break through it.' *'NEW FREAKING LAND! (WHO DOESN'T WANT THAT!?!?!?)' 'ATTENTION:''' This guy's ideas (In my opinion) are way better then mine! Go check out his blogs right here! http://simpsonstappedout.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Cooper_Stowe Category:Blog posts